Coming of Age: A Vampire's Mate
by YaoiPrincess69
Summary: It's Zero's 18th birthday and well things are not going as planned. What will happen with the famous Kuran is the center to the feelings of uneasiness Zero is feeling? For all Zero knows, this can only be the beginning.


**Heeeyyyy YaoiPrincess69 here! Well This is my first fanfic so be easy on my 'kay? **

**So I just decided that I couldn't take having this idea swimming in my head anymore so I decided to grace all of you with my idea as well. **

**Rated M for later chapters**

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own anything that has to do with Vampire Knight *sad face* if I did I would never allow Yuuki to be there. Only thing I own is my little character. **

**Welp on to the story. :o**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Kaname silently made his way across the dark room towards a figure that slept in bed. A small smile crossed his lips as he moved a small piece of hair out of their eyes kissing their lips. Suddenly the figure began to move and start to wake up and just as quickly as he been there he was gone. The person whose silver hair that had once sat at his shoulders had grown down his back in the past year looked around the dark room confused. Yawning, he stretched revealing his tattooed neck to the world. He knew he had felt a presence in his sleep but he could no longer tell with what was left of the sent. Looking over at his bloody rose he sighed and decided he could question it later when he woke up for class.

Banging immediately woke Zero up from his peaceful sleep. "Zero! Wake up!" a young girls voice all but screamed through the door along with the continuous banging forcing Zero to get up. Annoyed by all the noise he went to the door and flung it open.

"What can you possibly want at such a time in the morning?" A sleepy and shirtless Zero said.

"To wake your lazy ass up of course," the girl said smiling letting herself into his room. Sprawling out on his bed she pulled out her cell phone and began to scroll though the messages people had sent her last night. "By the way, you have about 25 minutes to be completely dressed and ready to leave."

"Why would I care about getting ready for school? Not like I personally care about what the teacher has to say. The work is just too easy," Zero complained as he laid down next to her stretching.

"It's not because of the teachers." He looked at her suspiciously. "Well," she glanced at the incoming text and cringed a little bit but to get it over with. "You know how you are the top of studies and everything in class right?" Her phone went off again as he began to nod and she looked at the phone sighing. Making her way to the door she leaving only her head in the room she quickly told him that he was to give a speech to the entire class about how important it was to get good grades like him before she closed the door and took off.

Staring at the door that had just been closed on a few seconds ago Zero was shocked about what he just heard. Slowly though the information began to sink on about what she had just told him. Cursing whoever put him in this position he quickly began to dress praising himself silently for deciding to shower last night instead of waiting till morning like usual. Grabbing his bag and placing his beloved Bloody Rose inside his bag as he raced out of his room and made his way towards the auditorium.

To his surprise though it wasn't the students he found there. I was his adoptive father Kaien and few of the classmates that he would actually talk with as well as a few of the night class students Hanabusa, Takuma and the one and only Kaname Kuran. They all yelled surprise when he walked through the door. Slightly out of breathe from his track marathon here he felt nothing but shocked and then he spotted his so called best friend taking pictures of the gapping Zero.

"Mai! Why did you tell me I had to give a speech?" Zero yelled at her with a blush on his face as he looked of at Kaname as he looked at his intensely. For a second Zero paused though. A look he had never seen before had crossed the purebloods face. For the life of him though Zero could not place the emotion that had gone through the man's head.

"It's not my fault," she said with a smile on her face. "Kaname was the one that had come up with everything. It appears that Kaien had agreed with his idea and was even the one to tell him when your birthday was." As she finished she couldn't help the slight laugh she felt the glare that Zero silently sent towards his adoptive father.

Sighing Zero silently submitted to his face because he knew that even though it was Kaname's idea to throw the surprise party Kaien would be very unhappy with him if he did not stay for the whole thing.

Soon the time was late and everyone decided it was time to go. Everyone began to pile out leaving only two people inside to clean up the mess. Grumbling under his breathe Zero went on about people and making them clean up a mess he didn't make. Silently Kaname watch the long hair level D go on and on. Smiling a bit as he watched him let out a frustrated groan when a piece of cake feel on top of his foot. When he heard a chuckle from behind him though Zero finally remembered that he did not see the Kuran leave with the other vampires.

"Is there a reason you decided to stay behind?" Zero questioned as he continued to clean up the mess, not even bothering to look over at Kaname as he questioned him. Kaname just sat there silently watching as he cleaned and began to approach him not say a word. Growing irritated by the pureblood's silence he turned around quickly only to find himself face to face with him.

"I merely decided it would be nice to help you with cleaning up this awful mess Kaname said as he looked down into lilac eyes. A blush quickly rose onto Zero's face as he backed away quickly to put some spae in between the two.

"The hell Kuran!" He yelled. "Why are you so damn close to me?!" Looking down and willing away the blush Zero couldn't stop think about what was wrong with him. 'Why the hell did I just react that way? It's just Kuran. Why is my heart suddenly beating so damn much?' Trying to figure out the answers he put the questions to the back of him mind as the elder of the two cleared his throat.

Coming out of his thoughts Zero glared at the older man clearly unhappy with what he had just experienced. A small glimmer of what Zero had seen in Kaname's eyes was there again but just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Another question surfaced into his thoughts but he pushed it back yet again when he felt the *.pureblood take the trash bag from him and began cleaning up the mess. The ex-hunter had a feeling that cleaning was only the beginning of what he was in for today.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Be sure to review and tell what you think my loves. ^.^**


End file.
